Guardian Dogs
by Drakin Kovar
Summary: Charlie and Itchy (from All Dogs Go to Heaven) get a strange new assignment and meet a cool team of super heros.


Guardian Dogs

By: Tom Servo 2.0

It was an average day in San Francisco, that is unless you over looked a pair of talking dogs walking down a nearby alleyway.

" I still don't understand why you had to take that kid to the carnival, the video arcade, _and_ out for ice cream, Charley." Stated the small "wiener dog" in a backwards red cap and green vest, running to catch up to his friend.

"Hey, give me a break," said the light and dark brown mutt, "I was just trying to show the kid a good time before we got him back to his parents. Is that wrong, Itchy?"

"No, but…"

"Good. I think we did a good job."

"And you did, Charles." Said a 'heavenly' voice.

Out of nowhere a bright, pink light appeared in front of the two dogs and resolved itself into a skinny, pink furred dog with a white ponytail.

"Annabel! Nice to see ya again." Said Charley, "So, what's our next job?"

"A big one, Charles, this one threatens all dimensions. My evil sister has traveled to another dimension and enlisted the help of an evil scientist madman to create a device to merge all the dimensions and create total chaos. I'm sure the she is using him to get what she wants."

"But how are we gonna stand up to her?" asked Itchy, "I mean we don't have much to work with here."

"Don't worry. I'm sending you to that universes defenders. I know they'll help you." She answered,

"But how'll we know em when we see em?" asked Charley.

"Oh, don't worry you'll know." She replied with a wink.

Before Charley or Itchy could respond, a portal opened under them and they were on their way.

----------------

The portal deposited them roughly onto a hard metal floor.

"Unless Annabel gets that fixed soon, I'm gonna file a complaint with her superiors." said Charlie while dusting himself off.

"Oh ya? And how ya gonna do that?" replied Itchy. "Annabel is the only higher up we've ever seen."

"I'll think of something. Hey, where are we?"

The room they were standing in was long and mostly empty. Along the wall just to their left, there were some capsules connected to long tubes that stretched up and through the ceiling. Along the wall in front of them were what looked like five upright cylinders that had door shaped openings in the front. And a little further down the room to their right was what looked like a conference room. There was a large metal table, with about a dozen chairs around it, sitting in front of what appeared to be a small balcony.

Seated around the table were five vaguely humanoid figures. But as the figures turned toward Charlie and Itchy, they could clearly see that the figures were not human. Four of the figures looked like someone took a humans body and put a dogs head on it, while the fifth looked like a very shaggy sheep dog standing on its hind legs.

One of the figures stood up and beckoned Charlie and Itchy over. As the two dogs stepped forward, they noticed that the one that had beckoned them had the head of a Golden Retriever. They also noticed that he, and most of the other figures, had a tail.

"Hi! " said the Golden Retriever, "who are you?"

Charlie cleared his throat, and put on a dignified (but not snooty) manor.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Charlie Barker and this," he said indicating Itchy, "is my esteemed associate and comrade Itchy Itchaford. Might I know whom I am addressing?'

"Well I'm called Hunter," said the Golden.

"This is Colleen," he said indicating the light brown Collie.

"Nice to meet you blokes." she said in a thick English accent

"This is Exile," he said pointing to the light blue Husky.

"It is nice to be meeting you, new comrades." He said in a heavy Russian accent.

"Over here we have Blitz." 

The brown and black Doberman Pincer stood up and took a bow.

"Who?" asked Colleen.

"You know. Weird Boy." replied Exile.

"Stop it," said Blitz in a thick German voice, similar to Arnold Swartzineger, "or I'll start with the biting of the soft mushy parts."

He turned to Colleen. "Colleen it's me, Blitz."

"No, I believe you were called Mr. Fluffy"

"Anyway," interjected Hunter, "Over here we have Muzzle."

Hunter had walked over to the corner of the room. There, a normal Rottweiler was strapped to a handcart Hannibal Lector style. His upper half was in a straight jacket and he wore a muzzle.

"He's a little mental, so we sometimes use him as our secrete weapon." 

"And this is Shag." He said indicating the overlarge Sheep dog.

Shag leaned over to Hunter and started to whisper in his ear.

"Huh?…Really?…Wow that's great Shag"

"What'd he say?" asked Charlie.

"He said he's thought up a new way to use toilet water in tonight's dinner. Hold on a second."

Shag had started to whisper in his ear again.

"And he wants to welcome you to our head quarters"

"What do you mean 'head quarters'?" asked Itchy, "What exactly are you guys?"

"How about we show you. Colleen, could you put this tape on for them?" he asked handing her a small VHS tape.

"Certainly love"

Colleen got up and walked over to a very large view screen and inserted the tape into a small VCR below it.

As the screen lit up, music started to play.

"This is our theme song." explained Hunter.

(AN: To hear the theme song, there's a copy at Sound America, under Themes, Cartoons, R-S, called roadrver.wav)

Barkin', scratchin', frisbee-catchin' Presidential pets. (HUNTER [TV]: That's us.)

Change into the canines who drive souped-up cars and jets. (COLLEEN [TV]: Comin' through!)

Tookus-nippin', toilet-sippin' Soarin' through the sky. (EXILE [TV]: I like it!)

Lickin', droolin', quick refuelin' Who says dogs can't fly? (BLITZ [TV]: Not me.)

Speedin', crashin', villain-smashin' vehicles explode. (ALL [TV]: Oooh.)

Chasin', racin' down the road Rooooad Rovers.

Hunter is a hero hound, leader of the pack.(HUNTER [TV]: Huh. Cool.)

Colleen comes from London town, watch her feet attack.(COLLEEN [TV]{doing a Karate kick}: Hi-Ya!

Exile's from Siberia, with super frozen sight.(EXILE [TV]: That's me.)

Blitz chews on posteriors, his bark's worse than his bite.(BLITZ [TV]: I'm perfect.)

Shag is strong from head to toe a, coward through and through.(SHAG [TV]: Ruff, ruff, ruff.)

Muzzle's stack is gonna blow, he's short a screw or two.(MUZZLE [TV]: Uhh, Uhh)

They fight for right both day and night in every episode.(HUNTER [TV]: Let's roll!)

Now it's time to hit the road, Rooooad Rovers!

There was a moment of silence as the song finished. 

Finally Itchy broke it with, "Wow, so you guys are super heroes?"

Before Hunter could answer there was a flash of pink light and a voice said, "Yes, Itchy, they are."

"Annabel," grumbled Charlie, "if you don't mind my askn', why are you here?"

The light formed itself into Annabel as she continued.

"My superiors believe that you two are going to need a bit more help. So I'm sending you a friend of yours to assist you with your mission."

"Oh yah? Who?"

"Oh, just someone you know. She's been inducted as a temporary guardian angle for this mission."

"Wait a minute. You mean our help is…"

At that moment another portal opened up and a light brown dog hit Charlie head on.

"Sasha! Good to see you." gasped Charlie from his position on the floor.

"Well, I'll leave you to your mission. Good luck!" with that Annabel faded from the room.

Coming soon: New Recruits 


End file.
